Complicated Relationship
by Aqari Cliste
Summary: Fang dan Ying itu sepasang kekasih. BoboiBoy dan Yaya juga kekasih. Sedangkan BoboiBoy dan Ying adalah selingkuhan.


Fang dan Ying itu sepasang kekasih. BoboiBoy dan Yaya juga kekasih. Sedangkan BoboiBoy dan Ying adalah selingkuhan.

 **BoboiBoy, Ying, Fang, Yaya milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, alur datar dan nggak jelas, HighSchool!AU, judul, summary, sama cerita nggak nyambung, pasaran, masih banyak kekurangan atau kesalahan, dll.**

Langit malam di Pulau Rintis begitu cerah, bulan sabit ditemani bintang-bintang menggantung di langit, menyinari bumi. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis berkacamata yang tengah melamun di dekapan pemuda bertopi jingga. Gadis itu memasang wajah kosong meski matanya memancarkan keseriusan yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"BoboiBoy." Ying menyuarakan nama pemuda yang memeluknya dari belakang. BoboiBoy mengalihkan pandangan dari tumbuhan di taman menuju kekasihnya. Selingkuhan, lebih tepatnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka." Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk BoboiBoy mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ying. Ia tidak merespon apa-apa, karena ia tahu sang selingkuhan masih ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau dan Fang adalah sahabat, aku dan Fang adalah kekasih. Tapi kita mengkhianatinya dengan menjalin hubungan. Dan Yaya juga, padahal ia adalah temanku. Kekasihmu. Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa rasa sakit dan kekecewaan yang dirasakan oleh mereka jika mengetahui hubungan kita."

"Aku takut menyakiti hati mereka."

Mendengar suara nafas yang dibuang, BoboiBoy tahu jika itu adalah akhir ucapan Ying. "Karena itulah, kita merahasiakan hubungan kita dari semua orang." timpal BoboiBoy.

"Atau kau sudah tak sanggup lagi menjadi kekasihku? Kau mau melepasku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" Ying menyela cepat. "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, lebih besar dari cintaku kepada Fang."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

Ying merasa, ia orang yang jahat. Pengkhianat. Tapi, hatinya memang mencintai BoboiBoy. Jadi apa ia mencintai Fang? Ya. Tapi ia mencintai Fang tidak seperti ia mencintai BoboiBoy. Ying mencintai Fang dengan cara yang sama ia mencintai Yaya. Sebagai teman, sebagai sahabat. Dan caranya mencintai BoboiBoy seperti cinta seorang perempuan pada laki-laki. Cinta yang membuatnya hanya ingin menjadi milik BoboiBoy, dan memiliki BoboiBoy untuk dirinya sendiri. Cinta yang berbeda dengan cinta yang ia berikan pada Fang ataupun Yaya.

Ia bertahan dengan hubungan diam-diam bersama BoboiBoy empat bulan lamanya. Tepat dua bulan setelah ia setuju untuk menjadi kekasih seorang Fang. Hatinya merasa, hubungannya dengan BoboiBoy adalah benar. Menjalin kasih dengan orang yang benar dicintainya dan mencintainya. Tapi, sedikit bagian dari hatinya merasa ini kesalahan. Tidak pada tempatnya. Fang, Ying, BoboiBoy, Yaya. Hubungan yang tidak sesederhana kedengarannya. Begitu rumit hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit karena otaknya yang lelah berpikir.

Ying membuang nafas. Kembali ia pikirkan kata-kata BoboiBoy satu jam lalu.

* * *

"Aku juga mencintaimu." sahut BoboiBoy atas pernyataan Ying. "Kita saling mencintai." ujar BoboiBoy. "Karena itu, ayo kita umumkan hubungan ini. Aku lelah dengan ini semua, Ying. Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura ikut senang ketika Fang dan kau terlihat mesra. Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja ketika aku benar-benar cemburu. Aku juga sakit hati, Ying."

"Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura mencintai Yaya. Aku yakin perasaanmu dan aku itu sama. Jadi, hentikanlah hubunganmu dengan Fang. Aku juga akan memutuskan hubungan dengan Yaya. Dan kita bisa saling mencintai tanpa khawatir ketahuan." Ying terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan BoboiBoy benar sekali, mau tak mau ia harus mengakuinya. Tapi ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah tersakiti Fang dan Yaya ketika mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka yang telah dijalin beberapa bulan lamanya.

"Eumm… aku pikir-pikir dulu, ya." jawaban dari Ying menimbulkan kekecewaan di hati BoboiBoy. Tapi ia mengerti, Ying belum siap. Iapun juga belum siap jika harus menghancurkan persahabatannya dengan Fang kala ia memberi tahukan hubungannya dengan gadis yang merupakan kekasih 'sah' sang sahabat.

* * *

Pagi ini, Ying mendapati Yaya di depan pintu rumahnya. "Hey." sapanya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Ying saat mereka sudah di dalam. "Aku menyiapkan hadiah untuk BoboiBoy. Gelang kembar." Yaya bercerita.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk menandakan kalau ia adalah kekasihku." Hati Ying tertohok oleh kalimat itu, tapi senyum manis ia tampilkan. "Ah, manis sekali." komentarnya. Ia benar-benar aktris yang hebat.

"Ehehe, aku berniat memberikan ini untuknya nanti sore. Ia mengajakku bertemu di cafe. Aku senang sekaligus sedikit gugup. Aku takut ia tidak menyukai hadiahku."

"Tentu saja BoboiBoy sangat menyukainya. Ia mrnyukai semua yang berhubungan denganmu, Yaya." Bohong. Padahal BoboiBoy sudah bilang ia akan memutuskan Yaya sore ini. Dan dirinya akan memutuskan Fang juga sore ini.

"Aku jadi percaya diri! Terima kasih, Ying." Ying tersenyum tipis, kedua tangannya di atas pahanya gemetaran. Maafkan aku, Yaya.

* * *

Ying memainkan rambut Fang yang sedang nembaringkan kepala di pahanya. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Fang, di ruang tengah. Fang menatap mata biru keabuan milik Ying dalam. Pemuda itu menangkap tangan sang gadis yang sedang mengusap rambutnya. Kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lama.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ying. Kau tahu? Ini cinta yang benar-benar rumit dijelaskan, dan tak beralasan. Tapi yang pasti, aku mencintaimu." Fang memberi senyum lembut untuk Ying, yang membuat gadis China itu bersalah.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Fang. Aku juga mencintaimu." Sayangnya cinta yang kurasakan padamu berbeda.

* * *

Yaya mengisi kerongkokngannya dengan jus nanas yang tersaji di depannya. Minuman favoritnya di cafe minimalis ini. Orang yang berada dihadapan Yaya –BoboiBoy– memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Kalimat yang akan mengawali permintaan putus darinya.

Sebenarnya, Yaya tidak setenang kelihatannya. Ia gelisah. Berkali-kali tangannya yang ada di paha saling meremas. Bukan gelisah karena takut hadiahnya tidak diterima. Tapi kegelisahan yang disertai firasat buruk. Membuat tubuhnya terasa panas membakar hingga punggung.

Dalam diam, ia berpikir ; kemana BoboiBoy yang biasanya? Mana candaan atau sapaan santai yang biasa didengarnya saat sedang berkencan atau sekedar berduaan? Apa ini akhir dari semuanya? Akhir dari kisah cintanya. Palsu kah kalimat cinta yang selalu BoboiBoy sampaikan? Salah kah keyakinannya bahwa BoboiBoy mencintainya sebesar dirinya mencintai BoboiBoy?

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menetesi wajah Yaya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia kalut, takut, gelisah. Ia belum siap jika firasatnya benar.

"Yaya." Gadis itu hampir terlonjak kaget ketika sang kekasih memanggilnya. "I -iya?" Yaya merutuki suaranya yang mencicit dan terdengar gugup. "Kita sudahi saja semua ini, ya?" Jantung Yaya terasa di tarik keluar. Ia berharap punya satu alasan untuk menghindari kenyataan itu, atau berharap ini imajinasinya. Atau mimpi buruk yang berakhir jika ia membuka matanya.

Sayangnya, semua ini kenyataan, dan Yaya tidak dapat lagi mengelak.

* * *

Ying menggigit bibirnya gugup. Ia ingin mengucapkan permintaan putus yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia terlalu takut. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Fang, tapi cintanya pada BoboiBoy memaksanya.

"Fang, aku..." suaranya kembali tertahan di tenggorokan. Hanya kalimat pendek, tapi cukup untuk membuat Ying takut dan gugup. Cukup untuk menghancurkan hati Fang.

"Aku... Ingin jujur bahwa… aku tidak pernah… aku tak mencintaimu, F –Fang."

Mata Fang terbelalak. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Ying tajam. "Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kau menyatakan cinta padaku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kau tidak mencintaiku? Jangan mempermainkanku, Ying!"

* * *

Yaya memberanikan membuka mulut. "K -kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai Ying." Satu kalimat yang hanya terdiri dari tiga kata, tapi berefek besar bagi Yaya. Cukup membuat matanya memanas oleh air yang siap menetes.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?" Keberanian BoboiBoy langsung menguap melihat kerapuhan gadis yang masih menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku..." BoboiBoy memikirkan kalimat yang akan dikeluarkannya. Dan akhirnya...

"Aku tidak bercanda soal aku mencintai Ying. Tapi aku bercanda soal meminta putus. Aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya supaya kau bisa membuatku melupakan cintaku pada Ying dan berubah menjadi untukmu."

... Keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan Yaya hanya rencana yang tidak terlaksana.

* * *

Ying menunduk karena ditatapi tajam oleh Fang. Dengan berpikir cepat, ia malah mengangkat wajah dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan melotot begitu! Wajahmu jadi aneh!" ujar Ying di sela-sela tawanya. Fang mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku bercanda, kok! Kau menanggapinya serius begitu! Maaf deh kalau candaanku keterlaluan." Ying menghentikan tawanya, terganti dengan senyuman manis yang tidak tulus dari hati. Ia kecewa, tapi merasa ini benar. Hubungan yang benar adalah ia dan Fang, Yaya dan BoboiBoy. Ia tidak seharusnya bersama BoboiBoy. Jadi, ia menutuskan berbalik dari jalan yang baru saja akan ia tempuh. Kembali ke jalan yang telah ia yakini sebelumnya. Bahwa ia adalah untuk Fang, dan BoboiBoy untuk Yaya. Berusaha merelakan cinta pertamanya bersama sahabatnya. Berharap keputusan yang ia ambil ini benar dan tidak menimbulkan sesal dalam hati.

Fang menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kukira kau serius!" pemuda itu mendekap gadis pujaan hatinya erat.

* * *

"Aku tidak jadi memutuskan Fang. Karena kupikir, hubunganku dengannya adalah hal yang benar. Kali ini, aku harus –tidak. Kita harus mengorbankan cinta kita untuk orang yang mencintai kita. Maafkan aku yang melanggar keputusan kita tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga batal mengakhiri hubungan dengan Yaya. Mungkin kita akan patah hati dan menyesal, tapi lama-lama kita akan terbiasa dan membalas cinta Fang dan Yaya."

"Iya, benar. Jadi... Kita yang berakhir, ya?"

"Iya. Sudah ya, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

Ying menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar. Ia tidak boleh menangisi hubungan rumit mereka yang berakhir, karena ini benar. Di lain tempat, BoboiBoy merasakan hal yang sama. Menahan air mata, karena akhir dari hubungan mereka tidak perlu ditangisi. Maka, atas segala sakit yang mereka tanggung atas hancurnya hubungan mereka, BoboiBoy dan Ying tidak meneteskan air mata. Karena sebuah pengorbanan pasti menyakitkan, tapi BoboiBoy dan Ying yakin. Bahwa setelah ini, mereka akan merasakan cinta yang baru dan lebih baik tanpa menyakiti hati siapapun.

 **FINISH**

Tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita kayak gini. BTW, FaYi itu pairing favorit aku.

RnR?


End file.
